1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to expandable garment hangers.
2. Background Art
Garment hangers in which the outer ends are intended to grip waistbands of garments such as trousers and skirts are well known. It is also known for the hanger to have a structure which is used to accommodate waistbands of different sizes. However, up till now, it has been difficult to construct a hanger in which the full range of sizes from 8 to 20 can be accommodated. Hangers having varying widths have been proposed in which two gripping ends are moved in dependence one upon the other from a centre portion and locked in position against the waistband of a garment to be supported so that the hanger is maintained at its selected position.
There has been at least one attempt to overcome these problems by providing a garment hanger with a central guide body from which extends two movable arms, one from each end. The body has a centrally located hook and a mechanism interconnecting the arms so that movement of one causes a movement of the other in an opposite direction. A locking device is pivotally mounted on the body and is in the form of a pivotal lever which on one side of the pivot engages with a series of serrations to lock the arms from movement in one direction, and on the other side of the pivot is a release lever. When pressure is applied to the release lever the portion thereof engaging the serrations disengages from the serrations to release the arms for movement in either direction.
Disadvantageously, the hanger when inserted into a garment such as a skirt sometimes lies with the bulk of the hanger inside the garment thus making it difficult to operate a locking device to release the movable arms inwardly and detach the garment from the hanger.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a hanger in which the above mentioned disadvantages are substantially overcome.